


Trouble for Me

by AmericanDude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/pseuds/AmericanDude
Summary: It's Kuroo's birthday, and Bokuto has a Plan.However, the Plan does not seem to want to cooperate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAA this is late but thats okay,,, kuroo is my Fuckign Bf
> 
> for reference they're in their early twenties, like 21/22, and have been living together since they graduated hs

It's Kuroo's birthday and every restaurant in town is solidly booked. Not just the fancy ones, Bokuto went all the way down the list to questionable mom and pop diners with grammatically incorrect names, and at this point he wouldn't be surprised if fucking McDonald's had an hour wait. So, he'd settled on the last-last resort, a burger joint even greasier than McDonald's, even slummier than Old Martin's Pickled Diner, the place where him and Kuroo had their first date, because at least they'd have the sentimentality of shared milkshakes and sloppy backseat makeouts, except...

“Oh my fucking god,” says Bokuto.

It had definitely been torn down since the last time they went there.

“Uh, just a sec-” he free’s Kuroo’s hand from his grip and digs in his pocket for his phone, double-checking that they’re in the right location, and that he’s staring at the right place. He looks between his phone and the parking-lot in front of him a few times, mind taking a moment to catch up with his vision, and when it does-

There’s nothing there.

“Bokuto?” Kuroo says, he sounds so concerned it's heartbreaking, and Bokuto takes a weary step forward towards the parking lot where the burger place should be. Where it’s not.

“Sorry, I just- it’s not- I don’t understand, it should be there,” Bokuto’s voice has an edge now, trembling and uncertain; he doesn’t _understand_ . It shouldn’t have been on his maps if it was torn down, right? After everything that went wrong to get them here, you’d think this _one_ thing would go right-

Kuroo steps into his line of vision, blocking the parking lot and disconnecting Bokuto from his anger-daze. “What’s not there?” his voice is patient and kind and Bokuto hates it, hates that Kuroo cares about him so much that he puts up with his ridiculous moods and knows how to pacify them.

(He doesn’t hate it. He could never hate it. It means more than anything to him.)

Bokuto takes a breath to steel himself, and starts. “I had… do you remember our first date?” he asks softly, and Kuroo sucks in a breath, like he suddenly understands completely. Bokuto continues anyways. “The uh, burger joint. I was gonna take you to it and it was going to be perfect and cute and I was going to pay for it and order you extra grilled onions and everything-”

“Shh, hey,” Kuroo murmurs. “It’s okay. We can go somewhere else.”

Bokuto doesn’t feel okay. He looks down and frowns, trying to sort through all of his thoughts, but dread is growing in him faster and faster and he’s overwhelmed by it. A small part of him is angry at himself for descending into a panic attack on Kuroo’s birthday, when things should be all about him; he’s only making it about himself, and he feels like shit.

“It’s not the same, I wanted- this was my last option, everything else was booked, I don’t know where else to take you, I want it to be special!” he insists, eyebrows furrowing as he looks back up at Kuroo’s face. His eyes are full of patience and love, and it’s only reassuring on the basest of ways. “I made us waste all that time driving around to get here, we could have spent that doing something else, I just wanted to make your birthday fun and special since you had to work earlier and I couldn’t even do that-”

Kuroo looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t, knowing it’s best to let Bokuto get it all out of his system. It would linger and gnaw at his brain otherwise.

“-It was going to be so romantic, I was gonna get us a milkshake to share and I’m- I’m sorry, I’m making this into such a big deal, I just… fucking, _I love you_ and I wanted everything to be perfect, you deserve so much, you take care of me and just this once I wanted to take care of _you-_ make _you_ feel special-”

Bokuto exhales, closing his eyes to calm himself down. When he opens them back up Kuroo is absolutely _scarlet_ and he doesn’t understand why, unless he’s embarrassed to be with him, which would make sense-

“Koutarou,” Kuroo breathes, reaching up cup Bokuto’s cheek. “I love you too. So much.”

_Oh._

“Fuck,” Bokuto blurts, laughing immediately afterwards and covering his face. It probably matches Kuroo’s now. “I didn’t mean to say that, shit, I mean it’s true obviously but I-”

“Stop that,” Kuroo shushes him, pressing their lips together firmly. The kiss is full of love and happiness and Bokuto calms down, lets himself get lost in the feeling of touching Kuroo, calm and content.

They pull back after a moment, smiling at each other with the worst grins on their faces.

“I had planned on that being so much more romantic,” Bokuto murmurs, sighing in disappointment. “I was gonna tell you tonight after I’d fucked your brains out.”

Kuroo barks out a laugh, the ugliest little thing, but Bokuto loves it with his whole being. Loves _him_. “Bo-! Oh my god, how is that romantic!?”

“Duh,” Bokuto starts, and Kuroo knows he’s in for a Wild Explanation. “Optimally, you’re naked and panting, ravished completely and covered in my cum; I pick you up in my strong arms and carry you to the bathroom, then, as I’m cleaning you up I whisper how much I love you in your ear, how good you look under me and how I want you there forever.”

“ _Stop_ oh my god!” Kuroo laughs in embarrassment, pushing Bokuto’s face away in protest. “What the fuck was that, ‘my strong arms’?” he mocks, dropping his voice low to a sexy bass that’s supposed to be mocking, but really it’s just hot.

“I pick you up in my strong arms,” Bokuto confirms, planting his hands on Kuroo’s hips and before the other can react he’s lifting him, spinning him around once before setting him back down again.

It takes Kuroo a moment to compose himself, catch his breath from being suddenly swung around like a ragdoll. “You’re so ridiculous,” he says breathlessly. “I can’t believe you.”

Bokuto smiles dorkily, grabbing Kuroo’s wrist and pulling him back in the direction of the car. “You totally can.”

“You right,” Kuroo admits, letting himself be led along back from whence they came. “Where are we goin’ now?”

“We’re going home,” Bokuto says. “Gonna make up for lost time. I’m ordering delivery, and we’re gonna make out until it comes.”

Kuroo chuckles. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

\----

 

Bokuto follows through with his plan one-hundred percent. By the time their food comes, Kuroo is panting and red-faced, boneless underneath Bokuto on the couch, lips swollen and sensitive from many, many kisses.

“Food’s here!” Bokuto says suddenly, sitting up directly on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo groans. “Ready to eat?”

“No,” Kuroo complains, grappling desperately at Bokuto’s waist to keep him from getting up. It doesn’t work, and Bokuto’s halfway across the room before Kuroo has a mind to follow him. He stays back as Bokuto deals with the delivery driver, approaching only when the door is securely closed.

Without a word, Kuroo takes the food from Bokuto’s hands and walks to the kitchen, opening the fridge and setting it inside.

“Babe,” Bokuto starts. “It’s… warm. We need to eat it warm.”

Kuroo turns around, and the look on his face is completely unreadable. “It’s my birthday, yeah?”

“...Yes?” Bokuto doesn’t follow, head tilting a twitch. “That’s why I got your disgusting favorite pizza.”

Kuroo decides to ignore that comment. (Pineapple pizza is fucking delicious.)

He slinks over to Bokuto, wrapping an arm around his middle and the other around his neck, sliding his fingers into his hair and pulling, just a little, like he knows Bokuto likes. “How about we eat later. I wanna do somethin’ else.”

Bokuto’s lips raise into a smirk, understanding; but that doesn’t mean he can’t play along. “Yeah?” he asks innocently. “You want your present?”

Kuroo jerks Bokuto’s head to the side and presses a kiss to the shell of his ear, lingering and wet. “Only if the present involves us being naked.”

Bokuto exhales softly, tightening his fingers on Kuroo’s waist. “What if I told you the present was my dong.”

“I would break up with you,” Kuroo responds immediately, kissing down Bokuto’s neck to suck gently at a spot he know’s the other loves.

“Good thing my dong is already yours.”

“I hate you.”

Regardless of his words, Kuroo does in fact, not hate him. He drags Bokuto back to their bedroom, doing his best to keep them as close as possible and almost tripping because of it, but they make it in one piece and they fall down onto the bed together, giggling like gossiping teenagers.

“Someone’s desperate,” Bokuto says, climbing on top of Kuroo and pressing him into the mattress, leaving little kisses across his neck and collarbone, making him laugh.

Kuroo grins up at him and pulls Bokuto up by his hair, kissing him to shut him up. “Yeah. It’s you,” he says into his mouth.

Bokuto chuckles, hot breath fanning into Kuroo’s mouth - he isn’t wrong. When it comes to him, Bokuto is _always_ desperate. He closes his eyes and kisses Kuroo silly, nipping on his lips and sucking on his tongue just the way he knows he likes, short and sweet and a little messy.

“Hey,” he husks out, licking down from Kuroo’s lips to his neck, settling in flush on top of him, “can I tie you down tonight?”

Kuroo curses softly under his breath, tilting his head back to give Bokuto more room. He stares up at the ceiling, idly wondering how he deserved someone as good to him as Bokuto. “Yeah,” he says softly. “Shit. Go for it.”

Bokuto lets out a soft ‘heheh’ against Kuroo’s neck and pulls back, grinding his hips down against Kuroo’s once he’s upright, just a little. Kuroo groans and it’s music to Bokuto’s ears, bending over him to dig around in one of the drawers of their nightstand, looking for his successfully hidden bondage stuff.

“Bo,” Kuroo starts, and Bokuto loves how his voice sounds, needy and gravelly. “why is that in the nightstand.”

“Gotta be prepared!” Bokuto says helpfully, popping back up with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

“What. Are those, where did they come from,” Kuroo questions, looking like he wants to protest more, but Bokuto grinds his ass down against Kuroo’s dick so he stays silent, aside from a small moan.

“I got them ‘cause last time the ropes hurt your wrists,” Bokuto supplies. “I figured they’d add to the mood.” He takes Kuroo’s wrists and lifts them up for a quick kiss, smiling down at him as he pins them to the headboard, about to clip them up when- shit. He lets go quickly to grab the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, guiding him upright just enough to pull it off. “Thank fuck,” he says bluntly, staring down at Kuroo’s chest. “That would have been awful if I forgot to take that off.”

Kuroo flexes his arms to show off his abdominal muscles, smirking a little at how clearly entranced Bokuto is. Shirt off, his hands are now successfully handcuffed to the headboard; their nice, wrought iron headboard they bought specifically for sex, when they started sleeping together, literally and figuratively.

Now that Kuroo’s restrained, Bokuto’s fun begins. He peels the rest of Kuroo’s clothes off meticulously, one by one, with care and kisses placed on every new inch of skin freed. He doesn’t stop until Kuroo is completely naked, hard and flushed, looking delicious and Bokuto is so glad he has time to taste as much as he wants.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Bokuto breathes, trailing his finger lightly up the length of Kuroo’s dick, almost like he’s in awe.

Kuroo chuckles, smirking through his aroused flush. “You know it.”

Bokuto’s expression stays firm. “No, seriously. Kuroo,” he says. “You’re the hottest person I know. From the moment I saw you I was like, ‘fuck. How am I supposed to play against hottest thing on earth?’ and that’s why we kept losing against Nekoma those first few times, I couldn’t stop staring at you-”

Kuroo’s confident smirk begins to fade into a look of embarrassment, licking his lips nervously as Bokuto _doesn’t stop._

“-Like, you don’t understand, babe. I’m so fucking lucky to be with you,” Bokuto breathes. “I know I joke about your hair a lot, but it’s ‘cause I can’t handle it; you’re so fucking attractive, I don’t even know what to do. It’s ridiculous, but I just want to grab on and pull you down and drive you crazy, all the time, every moment-”

While he talks, (rambles really), Bokuto grips Kuroo’s dick more firmly, slowly starting to pump it, lifting it off of his stomach for a better angle. Kuroo’s eyes are wide and he’s biting down on his lip, the epitome of arousal and desire. It drives Bokuto wild.

“Look at you,” he murmurs. “So desperate. So sexy.”

Bokuto pulls back off of Kuroo, grinning at the small whine he lets out. He sets to work getting himself naked, having grown tired of feeling warm and overheated. His dick bobs upright when it’s finally free and he sighs in relief, the noise accompanied by a moan of appreciation from Kuroo in which he largely ignores.

“Much better,” Bokuto says, crawling up to settle over Kuroo’s stomach. He reaches down and touches himself, letting out a soft groan of his own at finally getting some attention, even if it’s from himself.

“I could get off like this,” he says conversationally, absently stroking himself. “Jerking off while I stare at you, at your pretty little face. You have no idea what you do to me, Tetsu- fuck, I know you don’t.” He speeds his hand up a little, breathing erratic and labored. “You want me to fuck you?”

Kuroo’s whining, squirming up to try to get attention on himself, on his dick; it’s not working and it’s all the more frustrating. “Please, Bo-”

Bokuto grins. “Your wish is my command, birthday boy.”

He’s absolutely certain Kuroo is expecting him to fuck him, to take him while his hands are tied and while that’s all fun and good, it’s not _special,_ and today calls for something a little fancier then that. He grabs the lube from the top of their nightstand and squeezes some onto his fingers, making a show of rubbing them around and warming them up, soft and squelchy.

Kuroo’s watching his every move and he _loves_ it, his nasty kinky side loving the complete control, complete mercy Kuroo’s agreed to be at. With that thought prominent, Bokuto reaches around behind himself and slides two fingers in, groaning at the stretch and warmth, and Kuroo absolutely _moans_ , finally realizing what Bokuto’s going to do to him.

“Fuck,” Kuroo wheezes, hands clenching and pulling at his bonds. “You gonna ride me, Bo?”

His only answer is a quirk of Bokuto’s lips, a small smirk as he thrusts his fingers at a steady pace, fucking himself nice and good in preparation for how rough he’s about to get. “Hell yeah I am.”

This was something new, something exciting; Bokuto did top most of the time, simply as a preference of both of theirs, and when he didn’t, it wasn’t the times they got especially frisky.

He pressed in a third finger, the stretch tangible and a little _much,_ but it was doable. He’d been working himself open more often recently, preparing himself to take Kuroo’s dick- (a good sized one too, maybe not as large as Bokuto’s monster dong, but certainly nothing to scoff at. They were both blessed by the dick gods.)

“Ride me Kou,” Kuroo demands breathily, apparently tired of waiting.

Bokuto’s attention is brought back to Kuroo by his words, and he takes a moment to just _look_ at him; spread out naked on the bed, chest heaving softly with the burden of not being able to do anything. He’s shallowly thrusting his hips up now and then, gnawing on his lip; and fuck, Bokuto is in deep. So deep. And with that thought he slides his fingers out of himself and splays them on Kuroo’s chest, scooting his hips back and lifting and after holding Kuroo steady he _sinks_ down, and now his emotions aren’t the only thing deep in this situation because Kuroo’s dick is _firmly_ inside him, pulsating and warm.

“Fuck,” Bokuto says eloquently, squirming a little. “I think I got a little ahead of myself,” and he definitely did, because he forgot to slick up Kuroo’s dick and the only thing saving them from a world of discomfort is the excess lube already inside of him.

Kuroo, meanwhile, looks like his soul has left his body and he’s ascended, and Bokuto finds it in himself to feel smug about that, just a little.

“Warn a guy,” Kuroo wheezes out, and Bokuto barks out a laugh, the resounding movements causing them both to trail off into matching groans of pleasure.

“Where’s the fun in that, babe?” Bokuto teases and Kuroo blows his bangs out of his face in a huff of protest, and it’s the cutest thing Bokuto’s seen in a long time. Fuck. He repositions his hands behind himself to brace on Kuroo’s thighs and lifts himself up, slowly sinking back down and it’s _hot_ , riding Kuroo like this, while he’s tied up and can’t do anything.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, aside from small noises of pleasure and labored breathing, while Bokuto finds a comfortable pace and angle; but once he gets in his groove it’s game on again, licking his lips as he grins down at Kuroo. “You’re so gorgeous, underneath me like this-”

“Fuck,” Kuroo gasps out, thrusting his hips up in a burst of arousal and Bokuto moans, grinding down on him and rocking his hips.

“-You sound so hot,” Bokuto continues, voice breathy and broken. “You fuck me so good, Tetsu. I’ve never been with anyone like you.” He pauses, biting down on his lip as his eyes trail up Kuroo’s body. “Watching you underneath me, fucking me- I bet I could cum like this, not even touching myself-”

Suddenly Kuroo bucks his hips up _hard_ and Bokuto loses his balance and falls forward, onto him, managing to prop himself up at the last minute so he doesn’t crush Kuroo and Kuroo’s lifting his knees up, bracing his feet on the bed and suddenly his thrusts are so much _harder_ , so much more rewarding and Bokuto’s crying out, moaning like crazy.

“This- this wasn’t part of the deal,” Bokuto laughs, even as Kuroo drives up into him, wheezing and breathless and a little hysterical because it feels so good. They’re inches away from each other and Bokuto’s dick is trapped between their stomachs, the friction of their movements driving him wild, hot and warm and wonderful.

Kuroo only smirks and circles his hips up, puffing out his breath and he looks so cool, so composed all of a sudden, compared to Bokuto. “We didn’t have a deal,” he murmurs, and his voice gives away his arousal.

The new angle is really doing things for Bokuto, with every thrust Kuroo’s dick brushes his prostate and he reaches up and laces his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, using his grip to tug the others’ face down the last two inches separating them for a kiss, open-mouthed and needy.

Kuroo pulls back, whining out a soft, broken ‘fuck’, hips breaking their rhythm and starting to thrust up erratically.

Bokuto chases after him, squishing their noses together as he stares at him, eyes lidded. “You gonna cum already?” he teases.

Kuroo groans, unable to answer and Bokuto chuckles breathlessly, pressing their lips together again.

“It’s okay, babe. Me too.”

Bokuto presses firm, small kisses to Kuroo’s collarbone, letting his face fall against his chest; he can feel his orgasm approaching rapidly but is determined to get Kuroo off first, focusing on pushing back and meeting his thrusts. “Tetsurou,” he whines out, exaggerated and low, all for Kuroo’s benefit. “I want you to cum for me, babe, _please-_ ”

“O- Oh fuck,” Kuroo stutters, body jerking and lifting, hips grinding up against Bokuto’s ass as he cums inside of him. His fists are clenched white up by the headboard and Bokuto cums too, the feeling of Kuroo spasming and jerking around him and inside him pushing him over the edge.

“Nice,” Bokuto says appreciatively once he’s regained himself, looking down at Kuroo. Bokuto’s cum is splattered all up him, and it’s hot as hell. “You look good like that.”

“Oh my god,” Kuroo complains. “You-” he pauses to wince as Bokuto lifts off of him, watching in awe as cum drips out of his ass. “-you’re so ridiculous. Release me.”

Bokuto reaches over to the nightstand to get the keys for the handcuffs, but suddenly remembers something Very Important. “Wait right here!” he says, rushing off of the bed and down the hallway, leaving Kuroo naked and confused.

“Hey! No, come back- you fucker, my back itches!” Kuroo yells, sighing and dropping his head back against the pillows. He’s completely slack and almost falls asleep until Bokuto returns, grinning at him and holding a present out. “Babe,” he says, surprised; he hadn’t thought Bokuto had actually gotten him something tangible, and it’s very sweet. “I’d love to take it… but you never uncuffed me.”

Bokuto has it in him to look a little embarrassed, quickly setting the gift down to uncuff Kuroo. He rubs his wrists gently and is happy to see they’re in one piece, no noticeable redness or discomfort to the skin.

“I can’t open it if you’re holding my hands,” Kuroo jokes affectionately, lifting one of Bokuto’s hands up to his mouth for a quick kiss before he lets them go, immediately picking up the box and opening it. He smiles in surprise at the cute cat beanie that’s in it, setting the box aside and placing a quick kiss to Bokuto’s forehead. “That’s so cute. Thank you, Kou.”

Bokuto squirms a little and frowns. “Do you like it?”

Kuroo nods immediately, pulling Bokuto against his (disgusting, cum covered) chest. “Yeah, I just- my hands are covered in sweat and sex and I don’t want to get it gross. It’s cute and I love it, just like you.”

Bokuto laughs, burying his face in Kuroo’s chest. “ _You’re_ gross.”

There’s a long pause, and Bokuto looks up at Kuroo curiously, to see if he’s going to respond; and the fucker is passed out. Poor guy, he must have been tuckered out from work and rigorous bondage sex.

“Nap well,” Bokuto whispers, burying himself back down against Kuroo’s chest. There’s still many hours before night, lots of time to eat and celebrate, but right now they deserve to rest. “Happy birthday, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> for reference, this is the hat bokuto gets him: http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/380745713937-0-1/s-l1000.jpg
> 
> thank u so so much to alana (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyaraz) for helping me with ideas when things got tough, encouraging me, helping me write things out ect ect being the best bro i could ask for, and nicole (http://peachy-tooru.tumblr.com/) for reading through it and beta'ing a bit for me
> 
> ALSO THANK U FOR READING!!!! aaa this is my longest fic in like 4 years ? let me know if anything in it seems wrong, i appreciate feedback and i love u all. im sorta nervous to post this but i will Persevere ʕ ง•ᴥ•ʔ ง
> 
> YOU CAN FIND ME ON TUMBLR OVER AT http://b0kuroo.tumblr.com/


End file.
